Rat Bastard
Rat Bastard is the 10th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on December 3, 2004 ALLAN FEENEY Trivia & Notes *Bosco (Jason Wiles) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Swersky (during roll call): Okay, listen up! I got a few announcements. :Davis: Yeah, I got one too, Lieu. Um…Monroe made detective everybody. Actually, I guess you always were one, right? I got called down to IAB yesterday, had a little chat with Captain Finney, all of a sudden our little community-oriented holier-than-thou Detective Monroe walks in, yelling at Captain Finney about her cover being blown. Her IAB cover. ---- :Sully (to Monroe): Filthy rat bitch. ---- :Monroe (to Davis): You didn't have to do that. :Davis: You have a good day. ---- :Monroe (to Swersky): With all due respect, sir, I'd like to stay. :Swersky: No, you're on a desk until I can get you the hell out of my precinct. ---- :Swersky (to Monroe): No one is gonna ride with you and I am not putting you out there alone. :Finney: I'll ride with her. :Davis: What? :Sully: Now why does that not surprise me? :Monroe: You don't have to do that, Brendan. :Davis: Yeah, Brendan, you're having enough trouble fitting in around here. :Finney': Look, I don't give a damn about fitting in, man. ---- :Stu (to Carter): Stu Szczelaszczyk. :Carter: Ah, don't ask me to pronounce that. That's, uh… :Stu: My dad took me to see my first Carter Savage film when I was six. :Carter: Please tell me that you're only twelve now. ---- :Monroe (to Finney): So why'd you tell Swersky you'd ride with me? :Finney: When I was younger, I was always sticking up for the unpopular kids. ---- :Sully (to Davis): I'm gonna testify against Finney if she can make a case. :Davis: What made you change your mind? :Sully: Same thing that made me keep my mouth shut when I figured out CT Finney killed your old man... You. ---- :Cruz (to Monroe): I almost lost my life at Rikers. :Monroe: Are you crazy?! :Cruz: I will kick your ass! ---- :Cruz (to Monroe): We're not through, bitch! ---- :(A dead rat is hanging in Monroe's locker) :Davis (to Monroe): Looks like Christmas came early for you. ---- :(When Monroe goes after Skeeter) :Finney: Monroe, you got nothing to prove. :Monroe: Just make sure you have my back. :Finney: Monroe, wait. Monroe! ---- :Finney (over the radio): 5-David to Central. I've lost my partner. She was in pursuit of an armed suspect. :Sully (to Davis) It's your call. :(Davis hits the lights) :Sully: (over the radio) This is 5-5 Charlie responding to 10-13. Need location. ---- :Skeeter (to Monroe): Bet you thought today was gonna be an easy day. Catch some criminals, lock 'em up, go on back to your nice house. Bet you thought today was gonna be a good day. ---- :Monroe (while pointing a gun at Skeeter): Who's the bitch now?! ---- :Finney: Come on, Sasha. Step back. Let me cuff this guy. Davis, talk to her, man. :Davis: She can do whatever the hell she wants to do. :Skeeter: Oh? That's what it is? Y'all gonna let her shoot me and y'all gonna cover it up? Huh? :Finney: Sasha, come on. Come on, Sasha. You don't wanna do this. Don't give these guys the satisfaction to see you go down like this. Sasha, look at me. Come on. ---- :Monroe (to Skeeter): I'll take your ass to jail and let 'em kill you in there. ---- :Finney (to Cruz): We called for backup and nobody came. :Cruz: It looks like there was response to me. :Finney: Yeah, well it took long enough. :Davis: You weren't at the original location, Finney. We had to find you. :Finney: Right. :Davis: Believe what you want. :Finney: Man, what the hell happened to you? :Davis: Sasha Monroe. ---- :Sully: Brian McKinley was murdered? :Yokas: You know him? :Sully: I used to. :Jelly: Found a Plus-P bullet in his brain. :Sully: Police bullet? :Davis: Sharon told me that Raymond Morris was killed last week. Right after I talked to him. :Yokas: Who's Raymond Morris? :Sully: The drug dealer that murdered his father. :Davis: Now this IAB guy's dead. This is CT Finney. He's out of control. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes